


The Proposal

by atc74writesSPN



Series: Smut Appreciation Day 2017 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, doggie style, face riding, rear entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN





	The Proposal

You and Dean had spent all night burning up the sheets after the hunt. You never thought you would get your happily ever after, but this life with Dean, you would settle for happily as long as you got. So imagine your surprise when Dean proposed to you with his cock deep down your throat. You released him with a pronounced ‘pop’ to scream yes, jumping into his arms. 

Not that you two needed any additional fuel, but his words had ignited a fire within you last night and spurred on the passion. It’s not like sex with Dean was ever vanilla, but last night you tried new things, new positions, new kinks. Deans favorite was your hair pulling kink and he used it perfectly. 

You were riding his face, having experienced probably your fifth orgasm, but you had really lost count. Dean pushed you over his body, shimming out from under you while you stayed on your hands and knees, one of your favorite positions. Dean slid into your tight cunt easily and sat back on his heels as you rode his cock. Your ass bouncing up and down was giving him so many ideas. He loved your ass and the way it looked. He raised one hand, bringing it down on your ass, the smack making you jump slightly, but moan heavily. This was new too. 

Dean knew he was getting close to that edge and wanted you both to finish together so he reached up with both hands, grabbing fistfuls of your hair and pulling your head towards him, your back arching perfectly so that his cock dragged across your sweet spot with every movement of your hips. 

A primal growl came from deep within his chest as you screamed his name over and over and over as you hit the wall of pleasure he built inside you. His own release eminent, he pulled your head back farther, crushing your lips with his as he tensed up, releasing his seed deep within you. 

“I love you, Baby and all your kinks.” He whispered as you collapsed in a spent heap next to him on the bed.


End file.
